


Love By The Pounds

by Wyvernfartz



Series: FemSlashFebruary [3]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Female Bonding, Femslash February, Food, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvernfartz/pseuds/Wyvernfartz
Summary: For their first anniversary, Echo and Scratch decent to explore an old castle for a week, but they might have bitten off more than they could chew.
Relationships: Echo/Scratch
Series: FemSlashFebruary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150259
Kudos: 1





	Love By The Pounds

**Author's Note:**

> One of the rare instances where I will post a weight gain story. If this is something you don't like than turn around now. If not then enjoy~

Neither of them thought much of what they saw up ahead. From the distance they stood, both Echo and Scratch could see that the castle was large and rather old. They could make out chunks of vegetation growing along the battlements and some of the structure was falling apart with holes in the castle walls and one of the towers was literally gone. It had definitely been abandoned for a long time, but it was about to get its most recent visitors in a long time. 

Echo and Scratch had been dating for exactly one year now and the two skylanders wanted to spend their first anniversary exploring this old castle and camp out near it for a week. Both girls were dressed for the occasion. Echo was wearing a pink tank top underneath a black hoodie, a pair of detressed jeans, and some hiking boots while Scratch wore a white t-shirt with the words: “I’m Not Fat. I’m Huggable”, green camo jean skirt, hiking boots like Echo’s and her trademark mask and gloves. 

The two of them had spent most of yesterday setting up camp. They had a nice big tent, a firepit, some jugs of fresh water, table and chairs, a portable grill and cooking set, and such. The two also had a massive container filled to the brim with food. Both girls were big eaters as evident by their chubby bellies. They had breakfast about two hours ago and now they get ready to go and explore the old castle. 

“This is it, Echo. We’re gonna explore that castle and I’m SSSSOOOO excited to!” Scratch bounced up and down. She was always very excitable 

“I know and we’re gonna have lot of fun. Just me and my girlfriend.~” Echo said as she tried to calm Scratch down. She was more layback than her girlfriend. 

The castle was about a mile hike from the camp site so it took the two about half an hour to reach the castle’s main gates... or what was left of them. The gates were in shambles and barely hanging from the hinges. This allowed the girls to get in without trouble. They walked through the main courtyard, holding hands and marveled at the size of the castle. It took them a good five minutes to cross it to the castle doors which, like the rest of the castle, were pretty run down. They soon entered. 

“Wow. I can only imagine what this place use to look like!” Scratch gazed at the main hall that they just entered. It had large columns and spots where paintings were hung. Some of the paintings were in decent enough condition to see that all the people on them were really fat. 

“The person who built this place would be so upset to see it now.” Echo added. 

The two skylanders decided to go down the left hall to start their exploration. As they walked down it, still holding hands, the noticed that all the intact paintings either food or fat individuals. Scratch also noticed that all the intricate designs had food on them. 

“The people who lived here must have really liked food.” Scratch said as she ran her claws along the wall. 

“Heh sounds like our kinda place.~” Echo grinned as she reached around and squeezed her girlfriend’s chubby belly. 

They continued until they both smelled something... something good. The smell was very aromatic and hearty. The smell started to make both of their stomachs growl in hunger for whatever it was. Almost instinctively, the two skylanders followed their noses until they reached what appeared to be a banquet hall. They both stood in awe at what was in the middle of it: A big, long table stacked with all sorts of delicious food from juicy steaks to hearty potatoes to colorful desserts. It was a food lover’s wet dream. 

“How is this all here and who made it?” Scratch wondered. This place had been abandoned for centuries. 

“I dunno, Scratch, but I know this. I am hungry!” Echo licked her scaly lips and Scratch couldn’t complain either. She was hungry too. 

They both ran over to the table and each one sat down in some rather wide and sturdy looking chairs. So wide that at least two people could comfortably sit in one. Echo was the first to try. She grabbed a leg of chicken and took a big bite of it. After chewing for a moment, she swallowed and a massive smile appeared on her face as she looked to Scratch. 

“It’s so tasty!” Echo said as she started to tear into the rest of chicken leg. 

“Oh my god, you’re right!” Said Scratch as she took a spoon full of beef stew and her face just melted with enjoyment. 

The two began to scarf down all the food in sight. Scratch grabbed three cupcake and chomped them down all at once then she took a bowl of stew, lifted a bowl over her head, and poured the contents into her mouth. After that, she began to work on a platter of fruit. Meanwhile, Echo had just finished that whole chicken she grabbed the leg from earlier and then grabbed a plate of cheesy bacon potato skins and dipped them one by one into a tub of gravy. Next, she picked up a whole cheesecake and just started to take big bites out of it until it was gone. As the two kept eating, they could feel the clothes around their waists get tighter and tighter, bellies slowly growing inch by inch as they devour everything in their sight. Soon the buttons on Echo’s pants and Scratch’s skirt could no longer take the stress and popped right off their seams. However, the two skylanders were far too busy eating to realize their ever-growing guts. 

They had been eating for a solid hour now and already their bellies were massive. So big that they squished against the table. Scratch was the first to finally take her attention off of food and noticed that more food had appeared on the table. Scratch was wondering where this food came from until she saw her girlfriend demolish a stack of pancakes. The food was magical appearing from thin air! 

“Mmmph Uh Echo... Food is just mmmph magically popping up.” Scratch said with a mouth full of butterscotch pudding. 

“Hmm? Oh damn, you’re right.” Echo said after she swallowed some strips of bacon. 

Just as the two skylanders realized that more food was spawning on the table, they got hit with a sore feeling in their stomachs. With their attention no longer on the food, they now realized and felt just how overstuffed they were. They rubbed their bellies for a moment before letting out big burps which relieved some of the soreness which caused the two to giggle like little school girls and lean back into their chairs. 

“Man we really let ourselves go, didn’t we babe?” Scratch looked over at Echo. 

“Yeah we did, but damn that was SSSOOOO delicious.~” Echo grinned. With all her strength, she scooted both the chair and her fat self over to Scratch and draped her now hefty arm over her girlfriend. 

“It really was.~” Scratch sighed. She leaned in and laid her head on Echo’s chest. Echo’s newly gained fat made her a lot softer. 

“This table must be magic if all this food just keeps appearing out of nowhere. It’s probably the reason why all those people in the paintings are so fat like us.” There was some credence to what Echo said. A table that makes food magically appear would end up making its owners fat. 

“So... wanna come back here tomorrow for more?” Echo broke the silence after a moment of relaxing. 

“Hell yeah!~” Scratch giggled as she reached up and kissed her lover on the lips. She could taste the food that she ate. 

It was certainly not the way they expected, but they enjoyed it all the same. They waited about an hour to let their stomachs settle down before they continue to walk around and explore the castle... or waddle around and explore. Neither of them could imagine what else could be in this crazy castle and they couldn’t wait to find it.


End file.
